In a distributed pooled call manager architecture, multiple call managers reside in multiple processing platforms and process calls in a load-sharing mode. This architecture provides the advantage of flexibility, scalability, reliability, and geographical diversity. However, such architecture presents a dilemma in processing multi-party calls. Although the originator and terminator of a single call leg can be guaranteed to be processed by the same call manager, the multiple legs involved in a multi-party call are likely to be processed by different call managers on different processing platforms. Therefore, coordination between the call managers of the various legs of a multi-party call is required.